Between Her Teeth- Max x Chloe (Pricefield) LIS
by AbiRainicorn
Summary: Chloe isn't one to hesitate. She's brash and unapologetic when it comes to her decisions, and doesn't leave much to the mind. Max, however, is just the opposite. Pricefield (Max x Chloe) Life Is Strange Smut/Lemon/Lime/Fluff. Girl x Girl/Lesbian/Yuri.
1. Chapter 1- Blue Butterfly Kisses

Dicking around in Chloe's room should've been warning enough that something dumb was going to happen, but she guessed that she could use her rewind power if something were to go wrong. Now that this has happened... She's not sure if she _wants_ to rewind. It's a dynamic mix.

The things that happened before the dare are pretty bland. But Max certainly recalls Chloe's words-

"I dare you to kiss me."

It was pure, unadulterated torture. _Chloe Price herself just asked me to kiss her? Did I hear that right?_

And so came the moments of questioning the situation. Was she joking? Probably not. Well, she probably was, but Max didn't want her to be joking. This gave her the perfect excuse to dive right in and satisfy her curiosity as to how those plump lips would feel on her skin.

Still, Max had self-control and obligations. What would this do to their friendship? It could either make them inseparable, or break them apart forever. And Max became drawn to her lips again, gazing at her hair-

"What? Chloe, no way-"

"I double dare you. Kiss me now."

Max _was_ always curious.

No way did Chloe know about her unrequited love for the bluenette, right? This would be a dare that she could use as leverage. Chloe won't suspect a thing; after all, it _was_ her own idea. Blame it on the dare, satisfy your interest, and possibly even pilfer bits of Chloe's heart along the way.

And Max Caulfield didn't hesitate to seize the opportunity.

She leaned towards Chloe, touching their foreheads together, testing herself out with her hands on Chloe's hips. Chloe smirked, thinking that Max was just playing around, but became confused for a second when Max lightly kissed the corner of her mouth and gazed at the girl deviously through her eyelashes.

Max backed away, just a centimeter for a second, and contemplated how far she'd take it next- leaving Chloe to wonder for the time being whether to keep smirking or to actually prepare herself for a kiss, but the Max's pelvis crashed into Chloe's and she was being pulled onto her and-

 _Fuck._ Max grabbed the ends of Chloe's hair to pull her lips onto her own- forcefully this time, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply, inhaling Chloe's scent- a blend of smoke and jasmine incense, faintly mixed into the bluenette's clothes. Blood pumped through her veins, her heart beating fast as hell, burning through her chest, her skin, her everything.

 _Chloe has no idea I'm in love with her._

The kiss was sloppy; nervousness got to the better of them, and their lips enveloped one another's rhythmically, teeth clanking amateurly. Chloe's eyes were wide in shock the entire time, and she gingerly grabbed onto Max's forearms for support as their lips caught each other like butterflies fluttering frantically.

The force between the two was intense, and the kiss ended in a matter of seconds, Max pushing Chloe away. Her face was red, tears threatening for reasons she couldn't explain. Chloe looked completely out of her mind.

"W-whoa, Max, I-I didn't think you'd actually _do_ it..." She gaped, smoothing out her flannel with her hands nervously, her eyebrows raised so high that they could fly away. Their mingled saliva was in regions of her mouth, but she neglected wiping it off in spite of ignoring bringing attention to the kiss that definitely just happened.

"Chloe, oh fuck, I-I didn't mean to-" Max stepped back farther from Chloe, nearly tripping by the bedpost, but managed to catch her step. She fumbled with her hands at her sides, and she felt tears bubbling up behind her eyes, her face itching as if it was under a thousand blankets except there's no blankets but she's still hot and she can't do anything about it and- "I s-should go, I'm so sorry I did that, I'm going to leave-"

"Wait." Chloe takes a deep breath, slowly walking over to Max, although her legs are trembling slightly. "We're going to talk about this."

Although Chloe comes off as a bitch, she really does have empathy. She feels bad for setting Max up like that, as if she'd manipulated her, even though she had good intentions. The result of the good intentions was just bad, and she should've _thought-_ because God, if Max leaves this room without any sort of clarity, Chloe might just have to write "BANG ME" across her bare chest to get the message across.

"Chloe, wouldn't it be better if I just left? What's there to talk about? I-I kissed you, and you weren't serious, and I made a fool of myself.. A-and-" The bluenette closed her eyes due to the profundity of the brunette, and she sat down on the bed, gesturing for her "friend" to come join her.

"Chloe?" Max walked slowly toward the bed, Chloe laying down and scooting over to make room. Max just looks at her for a second, her haphazard electric blue hair framing her face, and feels the sting of the first tear down her cheek. They're done, she knows it.

But she sits on the edge of the bed, as far from Chloe as possible, and plays with her hands in her lap, picking at her cuticles and tries to ignore everything around her.

"It was just a kiss, Maxi-Pad." Chloe starts off, her raspy voice barely over a whisper as her legs hang over the bed, buttons from her flannel fumbling in hand.

"My problem is that it wasn't just a kiss to me, Chloe." Max sniffles, her nose a bit stuffy from crying and her eyes watery. She grips the bedsheets and curls her toes, focusing on the pattern of her thigh-high socks.

"Max, it's fine! I don't care. Look! I'm all good. Nothin' wrong with me. We can forget about it." Chloe moves so that her head is propped against the headboard, arms supporting, facing Max.

"I don't _want_ to forget about it," Max mumbles.

"... _Oh,"_ Is all that Chloe can reply, the temperature of her room seeming to raise by at least one degree in that very moment.

"C-Chloe, I didn't rewind because I don't want you to forget." Max pulls her knees up to her chest, warming her toes with her hands to match the temperature of the rest of her body.

Silence took over the room, but none of them pointed it out, because the situation was already awkward. It's that kind of stagnant awkward where you know what questions need to be asked, and the quiet is painful, but you're not sure if the only things worth saying will help.

But Chloe is ever-so-impulsive.

"Do you like me?"

That one question from the punk girl caused Max to break out in panic turned to silent sobbing, remembering how it felt to run her fingers through Chloe's hair, their bodies heating up, mouths working with and against each other deliciously just moments ago. Max could still taste and smell Chloe on her.

"If I answer truthfully, is it going to ruin us?" Max looks Chloe in the eyes, and both of them know she's being really serious now.

"Only if you say you don't."

Chloe inhales deeply at her own quick response, sitting up and moving next to Max, mimicking her position and wiping Max's tears.

It'd been a wild ride. Chloe tried making attempts to get closer to the photographer, trying to seem cool but only harming herself in the end. The train tracks, the shooting range, all of it backfired, no pun intended. It seemed that all of her efforts were ignored.

"I really like you, Chloe." Max sniffles again, taking Chloe's hand and resting her head on her shoulder. "I don't want to screw up. I screwed up, didn't I?"

"Calm down." Chloe rubs the back of Max's hand with her thumb and holds her close. "I really like you, too. You didn't screw up. You're fine."

"How long have you liked me?" Max talks from Chloe's shoulder, the stars from outside illuminating the room, the sound of crickets infiltrating their ears.

"I don't even know. I don't really care. I just know that I like you." Chloe speaks with apprehension in her voice.

"So... We both like each other." Max reaches an arm around Chloe, pulling her tight.

"Yeah. I guess the confessions are out." Chloe bites her lip, a vital question threatening to break past.

"But what do we do now?" The brunette huffs a bit, exhausted from all of this, ready to move on from this conversation.

The bluenette hesitates for a second, but takes her chance.

"Hey, Maxaroni?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you..." She stops dead in her tracks. "Never mind."

The stagnant awkward persists for another moment, but soon Max takes control of the situation as she often feels obligated to do.

Max lifts her head from Chloe's shoulder, looking at her face, grabbing it and bringing her to face her.

Chloe isn't one to hesitate. She's brash and unapologetic when it comes to her decisions, and doesn't leave much to the mind.

"What was that?" Max won't let her off easy.

"Just forget about it."

" _Chloe."_

 _"Fine!"_ She sits up straight, facing Max completely, and takes her hands. "D-do you think we could do that again?"

" _Kiss?!_ "

"Y-yeah."

"Did you actually like it when I kissed you?" Max tentatively scoots closer to Chloe, fitting perfectly between her legs, wrapping her own around Chloe's back. Her heart is doing that flipping thing again and her face burns like someone put out a cigarette on it.

Both girls know that they want to kiss each other again, but what stands in the way- or opens the door, depending on how you look at it- is how the two of them go about initiating things. Quick, brash Chloe, decides first, thinks later. Slow, thoughtful Max- thinks first, decides later. Both thought and decision making processes have their consequences.

"I did the 'dare' because I wanted you to kiss me, but I didn't think you'd do it-"

Max hugged Chloe suddenly, leaning her head on her shoulder again and smelling her shirt. Something about it was comforting. Something about Chloe being _in_ it was comforting. She could feel her warm Chloe, smell her, see her, hear her gravelly voice, _taste her neck as she started kissing up gently;_

Chloe tilted her head, exposing more skin. "M-Max, _holy shit._ " The vibrations of her voice travel through Max's lips to straight down between her legs. "You're actually-"

Chloe was cut off by Max's soft lips touching her own timidly, testing her boundaries with her "friend" and opening and closing her mouth a few times before Chloe's buttery lips moved in sync with the brunette; melting.

Chloe wrapped her own legs around Max's backside, creating some sort of seal between them, her hand on Max's head, fingers in her hair; pulling her closer.

Their lips just kept going and going leisurely, eyes lidded dreamily, hair wild and hot, the smacking sounds filling the room along with the crickets. Chloe lets out a low-pitched moan, and Max quavers, backing away and leaning their foreheads together, looking each other in the eyes with much intensity.

"Chloe, this is really..."

"I know-"

"This is really _hot..._ "

They just look at each other, foreheads slightly damp against one another, relaxed a bit before Chloe initiates another kiss, harshly catching Max's lips.

This time around it's a bit more belligerent, Chloe wanting to take control as she intended when she first mentioned the dare. She's mercilessly honest with what she wants, getting her point across by introducing more elements, opening the door for Max to try what she's doing.

They work their lips against one another before Chloe takes Max's bottom lip into her mouth, nibbling and suckling on it before releasing it, and they go back to the normal.

Max feels something like a coil tightening and unwinding in the pit of her stomach, small waves of heat washing over her from that base. Every time Chloe does something with her mouth, the coil winds a bit tighter, and it's driving her insane.

Max slips the tip of her tongue past Chloe's lips when their lips separate, and when Chloe starts sucking on her tongue, she loses it.

They separate their mouths fully this time, and she furrows her brows in a way that says "I have a problem that you need to deal with."

The punk plays with the hem of Max's shirt, looking away from her eyes and down at her dynamic hands.

She takes some time to catch her breath, allowing Max to recover before she does anything else. She tries to control her shaking, because she doesn't want Max to know she's nervous, but it's obvious that she's shaking.

How could you not be nervous? She's been anticipating this moment for a long time, not that she'd admit that to Max without a fight.

"C-can I take off your shirt?"

…

 _Shit._


	2. Chapter 2- Arbitrary

Chloe is all hormones and nervousness, shaking and hoping not to upset the brunette.

"Yes-" Max lifts her arms up so that Chloe can have an easier time, her hair messing up and settling at the sides. "Just don't... I don't know, make fun of me or something."

"You really think I'd make fun of you, especially when we've gotten this far?" Chloe responds, eyeing Max's breasts, pressing their foreheads back together. "Come on, Maxaroni."

"Hey, be fair! Take off your shirt too," Max says, distracting Chloe. Their faces are burning, but especially their lower torsos, and both of them can tell, as they're still pressed together.

Chloe pulls her shirt up over her head, laying her bra bare, and both of the girls just look at each other for awhile.

Chloe's breasts are much smaller and perkier in comparison to Max's, and Max's are much larger and rounder and fuller.

"Take off your bra," Chloe mutters, their foreheads on one another again.

"A-are you sure?" Max feels the compression in her thighs even more so after seeing Chloe.

"It's fine. I'll do it too."

"Okay."

They move away from each other slightly, just enough to wriggle out of their bras, and then take another second to study each other.

Max peers down Chloe's toned stomach, dragging her fingers along the bluenette's arms to keep them comfortable with the closeness. She's grown fond of their foreheads touching, so they do that again as Chloe looks into the photographer's eyes, Max's own eyes trailing up and up until they target on Chloe's breasts.

She's everything that the curious teen expected and more. Alabaster skin perfectly even across her body, breasts perfectly resting on her chest due to weight. Fuller at the bottom, pert at the top, and she has small, rosy nipples. If you look closely, she has a light dusting of freckles across her chest and upper breasts, and her breasts themselves would fit perfectly in Max's hands. (Max takes note for future reference.)

They breathe on each other's faces lightly as they scan each other's bodies, envisioning this moment. _This is actually happening._ Chloe's eyes finally trail down, and she partakes in more of Max.

Her skin isn't dark, but it's undoubtedly darker than Chloe's. Her chest is weighty, her full, round breasts the same as Chloe's in terms of being fuller at the bottom; but not nearly as perky. Her nipples are tan, and she has no freckles- skin perfectly even throughout.

"Max-" Chloe looks into Max's eyes, "You're- you're perfect." The punk reaches up to tuck Max's bangs behind her ears so she can see her face better.

"You are too, Chloe." They both just touch each other, making sure that this moment is _real,_ and the photographer wishes that she could take a picture right now, of this affinity.

"So what do we do now?" Chloe raises the question and the probability of more, the thought of going even farther than this beautifully overwhelming.

"I don't know," Max starts, rubbing Chloe's cheek with her thumb. "I've never even kissed someone before you."

Chloe lulls. _Really? Never?_

"Are you serious?" She sits up, her breath hitching when their nipples brush against each other. "Ah, s-shit."

"Never," she replies, pecking the other girl for prominence.

"Do you, um- I dunno," Chloe shifts, their legs still wrapped around one another, "do you want to take it a step farther?"

Even given their situation, Max is still surprised by the proposal. Here she is, sitting on Chloe Price's bed, their legs wrapped around each other's backs, their breasts exposed to one another, making out. She'd always mused about the day that this would come, but now that the day is here, she has a million questions.

 _Is this right? Should I do this? Am I going to regret this later?_

But Max is still ever so curious.

"Um," Max begins, fixing her socks, "I-I think- I actually think I do."

"Then we're on the same page," Chloe finishes, straightening out her, she assumes, lover's back by running her hands soothingly along.

Joyce is working a late night shift at her job, so the girls shouldn't have anything to worry about in that department. They pause for a moment in mutual affection, just feeling each other, becoming familiar with one another's bodies.

The sound of the outdoors, the dimly lit room, all of it is the perfect environment for them. All of this feels surreal.

"I'm sorry Max," Chloe says while playing with the hair at the base of the brunette's neck, "I have no idea where to start. I haven't done this either. I've only seen it on TV, and we both know it's inaccurate."

"It's good to know that we both don't know what we're doing," Max replies, huffing out a bit of exasperated laughter.

"I mean, if we screw up, we screw up."

"How do you screw up while having sex?" Max thinks of a whole bunch of grotesque possibilities.

"I have not a fucking clue." Chloe brushes Max's bangs out of her face again, and nuzzles their noses together, closing her eyes gently, breathing calmly- Trying not to panic.

And Max, being the empathetic girl she is, sees straight into her "friend's" dilemma.

"Chloe, are you sure about this?" Max cups Chloe's cheek, both of their pupils dilated from being incredibly aroused.

"Of course," she starts, wrapping her arms around Max's neck. Her eyes dart around the room, and she scolds herself for being nervous one last time. "Just hella nervous."

"I'm nervous too," Max said in return, licking her lips, "but I really want to do this."

"Me too." Chloe had a look of desperation on her face, bottom lip in between her teeth.

"So... Do we just start?" Max's cheeks boil with blush again, her hands moving to settle on Chloe's hips.

"Well, you don't have any STD's, right?" Their breath mingles together, and they both feel unusually high, the room getting colder as the sun sets lower.

"Nope. You?"

"Nope." Chloe sits up, their naked breasts pressing together as she pulls their bodies against each other, molding perfectly.

"Then I guess we're safe to just… Go."

They take one last look at each other before their mouths meet again, their lips molding as exquisitely as their bodies, heads tilted, eyes lidded. They breathe through their noses, becoming at ease, the perfect amount of endorphins and adrenaline powering their dynamics.

Chloe's arms, already situated around Max's neck are in an exemplary position. She takes her hand, running it through the back of Max's hair, and her reaction is to take one of her hands from Chloe's hips, running it along her bare back.

Max tries both rubbing Chloe's back and kissing her at the same time without getting distracted, being attentive on clawing right past the waistline of her skinny jeans while languidly brushing her tongue past Chloe's lips.

Chloe whimpers, her breathing becoming heavier, her heartbeat drumming against Max's chest. She takes her hand from the back of the brunette's head, grasping her jaw softly yet firmly, soon taking control of the kiss, whimpering more as their tongues cross over and under, around each other.

Each one of the pale skinned girl's moans make Max feel more confident in her abilities, her lips feeling as if they're being fried off with every time they envelope Chloe's. She tries sucking on Chloe's bottom lip, and when the bluenette starts grinding against her, she backs away, completely overwhelmed in the best way possible.

"C-Chloe..." Max struggles to catch her breath, her body filled with this sensation she's never gotten on her own.

"Do you want to keep going?" Their bodies remain pressed together, both of them all too aware of their pelvises touching, both turned on as hell.

"Yeah," she says, their faces always managing to touch somehow. "I'll take off your pants."

Chloe seems surprised by Max's bold move, but she doesn't object to being gently pushed down to her back as Max kneels, unzipping her jeans and pulling them off with a bit of assistance.

She takes off her own shorts, throwing them off of the bed onto a collective pile of clothes, but leaves on her socks and underwear. Chloe pulls Max down, wrapping her legs around her back again, and they can both feel the wetness that's collected in their underwear.

Max starts kissing down Chloe's neck, feathery and light, reaching her collar bones, sucking- barely hard enough to leave a mark, and she hopes to whatever higher power out there that she's doing this right.

She hears another whimper out of Chloe, and Chloe's hands move to Max's wrists, previously up by the punk's head, and she puts them on her breasts.

Max just stops for a second, removing her mouth from Chloe's collarbone, and she looks back up, her hands still on those pale breasts, looking up at Chloe. _Holy fuck. What do I do._

Chloe just nods, and Max still panics, not wanting to screw up, not wanting to break the mood...

"Do I just-"

"Just go for it," Chloe whispers, her breathing hard, loud, and steady.

Max bites her lip, closes her eyes, and just feels Chloe up, running her hands along the tops, the bottoms, the sides... Slow and gentle at first, then she really kneads.

"Ah, Max-" Max opens her eyes, looking down at the other girl, and then pulls her into another kiss.

Chloe reaches around and cups Max's breasts as well, trying to multitask, and both girls moan against one another; with one another, depending on how you look at it.

Their tongues sweep one another, mingling saliva at the same pace as they feel each other's breasts, tweaking each other's nipples, and Max starts grinding against Chloe this time.

Chloe breaks away, panting, Max resting her head on Chloe's shoulder and panting as well as their pelvises gyrate against one another, still kneading and tweaking and such. Chloe starts whimpering Max's name with every hump, and they start to move slower and slower, starting to match up, not taking much stimulation to come closer to climax.

"Max, Ma- Max, ah- Ah Max-" Chloe breathes out her name as she moves down, Max relying on instinct and Chloe's reactions to tell her what to do. She licks Chloe's nipple a little bit before suckling as if to feed, and the bluenette bucks her hips into the air, her back muscles contracting.

Max backs away for a second to take off Chloe's underwear, damp with their fluids, and Chloe blushes like hell.

Her labia is shaved, but the rest of her pubic area is filled in with blonde hair, coarse and shiny. Max takes time to move back and appreciate Chloe's nude form; disheveled blue hair, blue eyes, pale, blushing face, freckled chest, perky breasts, rosy pink nipples, lean stomach, lanky legs, and by Max's definition, infinitely _stunning_.

Max takes off her own underpants, putting them on top of the rest of the clothes. Chloe covers her face.

"Chloe, are you okay?" Max feels like she's violating her somehow; she's not putting Max's hands on her body or showing her what she wants- she's submissive and reclusive, and Max can't just keep going without reassurance.

"Y-you're just so gorgeous," she begins.

Max is taken aback. Chloe thinks she's beautiful?

"Chloe, you are gorgeous." Max plants a kiss on her lips.

Her eyes light up. "I'll believe it from you."

"Good."

Max herself has a little patch of dark brown pubic hair in that area, just a little diamond, neat and trimmed. _It's so like her,_ Chloe thinks to herself, and they just admire each other for a second. This intimacy. Fully exposed to one another.

Except for Max's socks.

"Now before I go any further, I need your consent." Max rests her hands on Chloe's stomach.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this._

"Go ahead."

She moves her hands from her stomach to the sides of her, on the bed, starting to kiss her way down.

She hesitates for a second, but begins rubbing Chloe's clit in measured circles with her fingers, just trying to warm her up before going in all the way.

"Oh, Max-" her hips thrust into the air, whimpering again, tightening her loins. She's still laying back on the bed, Max between her legs, trying to get used to being the one being played with.

Max ducked her head down to take a nipple into her mouth again, seeing what reaction she can get from Chloe. She cants her hips even farther up after her breasts start being played with, trying to get Max's fingers just... A... Bit... Farther...

"Max." Her voice is stern, yet needy.

"Yes?"

"I need you-" she shifts uncomfortably.

"Chloe, you have to be clear."

"I want you to use your mouth on me." Chloe ran her fingers through Max's hair, and also took her wrist again. "And I w-want your fingers inside of me."

"Okay," Max replies, and she nods, kissing her way back down again.

It's almost as if Chloe's made of glass and she can't break her. Max is hesitant to slip her fingers inside, but she does, feeling her way down and in, and very carefully, very gently moving back and forth with a curve to her two fingers, rubbing the spongy, engorged wall every time.

" _Fuck,_ Max!" Chloe's voice cracks, her choked moans escaping her lips every time Max's fingers enter and exit. Her natural fluids provide plenty of lubrication, and Max becomes comfortable with Chloe's body after awhile, picking up the pace and force.

She finally lowers her head down and inhales before giving a few leisurely swipes of the tongue to Chloe's musky lips, keeping pace with her hand.

Chloe lets out breathy moans, ready to break.

But Max then plants her lips over Chloe's clit, suckling gently and licking occasionally, all the while keeping up with her thrusts.

Max uses her free hand on her own clit, rubbing in circles and triangles and whatever shape that will get her off.

Chloe's legs tighten around Max's head, her vagina clenching and unclenching, and Max hopes she's doing the right thing. Chloe's body matches up with Max's thrusts, and with another broad lick, Chloe has a fistful of brown hair in her hand.

"Max, Max, Max, Max-" her voice is barely over a whisper, Max's masturbation greatly enhanced by the pale skinned girl's moans. "Ah, harder-"

Max only had to apply a tad bit more pressure to Chloe's clitoris for her to relieve the pressure building up, her orgasm finally hitting. She breaks out with waves of heat billowing over her, shockwaves through her skin, and Max isn't far behind with her own, shakes rumbling over her body as she continues to lick Chloe like a cat.

Max doesn't stop with just one climax. She keeps going, fingers up to the knuckles until Chloe is singing with the crickets, buckling legs, throbbing lips, exhausted everything.

And she just rests her head on Chloe's stomach for a second, hot and beginning to sweat, trying to break out of the sensitivity

"T-thanks, Maxi-pad." She's still in the throes of her peak, allowing herself to relax.

"Thanks? It's fine!" Max stares at her lithe form incredulously, their chests heavy.

"I mean, for everything. You're just... Beautiful."

Max leaned in to kiss her again, the taste of her still on Max's lips. They just did that for awhile before collapsing beside one another, holding one another as if those five years apart meant nothing.

Because time is just an arbitrary concept. They can destroy their lives in one second, or over the span of years.

They can fix everything in moments, or in centuries.

By that logic, they can get a whole lot done in a little bit of time; fall in love, have sex, make bad decisions, fix them.

Or they can take it out over years' time.

The universe is in their hands.

They are the universe.

They are infinite.

They are the infinity.

And as they held each other in that very moment, they realized that their decisions, in whatever universe they impacted, are infinite, just like them.


End file.
